U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0140260 states that it relates to an audio system for canopies used with strollers or rockers. The '260 publication continues on to state that the system includes pockets attached to the canopy into which are disposed an audio source and two speakers. The '260 publication further states that the positions of the speaker pockets and the dimensions of the speakers are selected to take into account their preferred use with a canopy, its construction and dynamic operation thereof. The '260 publication also states that the speakers and speaker pockets have predetermined sizes and positions on the canopy to maximize the stereophonic affect for a child occupying the device, to minimize interference with extension or retraction of the canopy, and to generate high quality sound and volume.
However, system described in the '260 publication requires modification of the canopy of a typical stroller (i.e. the addition of pockets) to accommodate the audio source and speakers. Further, the wires connecting the audio source to the speakers are illustrated as being exposed, which may present an entanglement concern and may impede the operation of the canopy.